Venom (Klyntar) (Earth-TRN767)
, Alchemax (formerly) | Relatives = Alea Bell (current host) Eddie Brock (former host, deceased) Peter Parker (former host, deceased) | Universe = Earth-TRN767 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Agender | Height = Variable | Weight = Variable | Eyes = White | Hair = None | UnusualFeatures = Fangs, claws, and prehensile tongue | Citizenship = Symbiotes | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Vigilante | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Jody Houser, Francesco Mobili, Geraldo Borges | First = Venom 2099 Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = The Venom symbiote is billions of years old, having been present on the Symbiote Throneworld during the reign of the dark god Knull. Brought to Earth by Spider-Man, it was rejected by him and bonded to disgraced reporter Eddie Brock; embarking on a career that ranged from being a vicious supervillain to a Lethal Protector. When Knull attacked Earth seeking to annihilate it, the Venom symbiote helped defeat its creator and assumed him to have been killed. Decades later, the Venom symbiote was captured by Alchemax, and scientist Dr. Russell chopped it into pieces to use in a supersoldier program disguised as a medical treatment. The first test subject was Alea Bell, a teenaged girl with a badly-burnt left arm. Cutting off the monitoring bracelet that Alchemax had fitted Alea with, the fragment of the symbiote slowly regained its ability to talk and explained its situation to her; Alea empathizing with its suffering and agreeing to help it in exchange for it leaving her once it was made whole. When Alea was confronted by a pair of Private Eye guards while breaking into Alchemax's lab, the Venom symbiote killed them and chastized Alea, saying that it did what was necessary to protect her and that if she wanted to survive she would have to become a monster. When Alea was badly wounded by Dr. Russell, the Venom symbiote recalled its disparate pieces and fully bonded to her. Venom forced Dr. Russell to delete all of Alchemax's information on the symbiote, then devoured him as vengeance for cutting it up. When Alea regained consciousness she was horrified by what the symbiote had done, insisting that they operate as a hero. Annoyed at having bonded to yet another host with a hero complex, the symbiote begrudgingly acquiesced. The following day at school, Alea transformed into Venom to scare the local bully Bether. Just as she was gloating, the Venom symbiote suddenly succumbed to Knull's control, brought back to its senses by a school bell ringing. Horrified, the symbiote told the alarmed and confused Alea that Knull was not only still alive but was on Earth. | Personality = While protective of its host, Venom symbiote was bloodthirsty, vengeful, and merciless towards its enemies; bluntly chastizing Alea when she protested it killing a pair of Private Eye guards to protect her, eating Doctor Russell as revenge for him cutting it apart despite agreeing to spare him, and sadistically quipping that he had tasted delicious. It expressed a Social Darwinist attitude, arguing with Alea that she could not afford to show mercy to her enemies and that if she wanted to survive she had to become as ruthless as it was. Nevertheless, the symbiote begrudgingly agreed to Alea's request to use its powers to become a superhero, expressing annoyed amusement that so many of its hosts had hero complexes. | Powers = Symbiote Physiology: *'Superhuman Strength' *'Superhuman Speed' *'Superhuman Agility' *'Superhuman Senses' *'Superhuman Stamina' *'Superhuman Reflexes' *'Superhuman Durability' *'Regenerative Healing Factor' *'Wall-Crawling' *'Constituent-Matter Generation' *'Constituent-Matter Manipulation' *'Empathetic Empowerment' | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = Sonic and Heat: The Venom symbiote, like all others of its kind, is extremely vulnerable to heat and sonic based attacks. Knull: Knull, a dark god who created the symbiotes, is able to mentally influence and dominate them. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = The Venom symbiote can manifest claws, fangs, spikes, and bladed tendrils | Notes = | Trivia = * The appearance and attitude of this version of the Venom symbiote seem to be based on that of the Venom Symbiote from Earth-TRN688, only the white veins are missing. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Venom Family